steven_universe_hunfandomcom_hu-20200215-history
Felhasználói blog:Perfekt dorito/Shadows in the space 3
11. fejezet Az út vége Az Árnyékok lassan egy hete tengnek az űrben. Zirca harci képességei egyre fejlődnek Fea révén. Bár igaz hogy Fea érzései nem hagytak alább, és amikor csak tehette próbált udvarolni. Részben sikertelenül Zirconia szerelem fúzió eredete miatt, akit mindig eszébe jutatta fúzió alapjai. Egyik nap korán keltek. Fea elvitte a fúziót egy eddig számára ismeretlen helyre. - Hol vagyunk? - nézett körbe hatalmasakat pislogva. Egy óriási csarnokban álltak, körülöttük emelvények melyeken székek, kisebb-nagyobb trónusok. - Ez a Nagy Küzdőterem! Itt fogsz harcolni holnap! - tárta szét karjait Fea. Zirca idegesen pillantott körbe. Hát letelt az ideje. Ha nem győz vele halnak a társai. - És miért hoztál ide? - mereven. - Elsősorban, hogy megmutassam a terepet - nézett az ajtó felé, amin két ismerős alak lépett be - másodsorban, hogy gyakorolhass, mint csapatjátékos. - Zircának Titánium kvarc integet Angelit társaságában. A fúzióban elő jöttek az örömök. Odasietett és egy hatalmas öleléssel üdvözölte a kis szürke ékkövet. Tita örömkönnyekben fakadt ki. - Annyira jó hogy látlak! – eresztette el Zircát akinek a szemébe meredt – Jól vagy? És a többiek? - Igen, Feának köszönhetően – nézett egy pillanatra félre Fekete felé, majd tekintete Tita sápadt arcára tért vissza – és azt hiszem a többiek is jól vannak – ragadt az arcára egy biztató mosoly. - Azt hiszed? – vonja idegesen össze a kvarc a szemöldökét. - Nekem ezt mondták. – lehajtotta a fejét mire egy pillanatig csend ült közéjük, majd Angel lépett hozzájuk összecsapva a kezét. - Gondolom, mindkettőtök tudja, miért vagyunk itt… - nézett rá a két Árnyékra – nos, akkor kezdjük meg az edzést. Titánium, ajánlom, ismerkedj meg Zirconia mentorával, Fekete Aranykővel! – Tita egy ideig gorombán nézte az előtte álló Angelitet, majd a fúzióra pillantott, aki bólintva jelezte, hogy engedelmeskedjen. A kvarc szép lassan odaslattyogott Feához, aki érdeklődve figyelte az eseményeket. Mikor Titánium hallótávolságon kívül ért Angel odahajolt Zircához – Ki foglak szabadítani titeket. - Hazudsz… - tette keresztbe karjait morogva az óriásnő. - Ki hazudna ilyet egy lázadónak? – emelte fel az egyik szemöldökét. - Mindenki, aki azt akarja, hogy rosszabb sorsunk legyen, az után, hogy győztünk az arénában… - hányta szemére Zirca Angelitnek aki egy sóhajtással reagált. - Nem bízol bennem, és meg is értem, hogy miért. Muszáj szerepben maradnom, hogy megőrizzem tekintélyemet és ne keltsek gyanút – suttogta. - És miért is segítesz nekünk? – nézett megkomolyodottan a fúzió. - Szabad akarok lenni. Mint ti. – Zirca meglepődötten hátra hőkölt. – És azt mondják a Föld szép hely, szóval, nem árt, ha eggyel, több fővel véditek azt. - mosolyodott halványan el. A fúzió alig láthatóan biccentett. - Tiszteletem. Nem sokan ébrednek rá erre. – nyelt egyet és Feáék felé fordult, akik szintén sugdolózva beszélgettek – és hogy akarod csinálni? - A szökést? Egyszerű, zűrzavar lesz a küzdelmetek végén, de addig tartsatok ki. – húzta ki magát elhivatottan. - És Fea? Tud erről? – mire a szürke ékkő érdeklődve nézett a fúzióra. - Miért is kéne? – húzta össze szemöldökét, majd egy halk kuncogás szűrődött ki ajkain – Csak nem? Téged is elcsábított? - Nem, nem, mi Fekete Aranykővel csak mester és tanítvány vagyunk. Semmi több. – fordult el takarva arcát, hogy ne lássa, hogy elpirult. - Miket is gondolok, hiszen szerelem fúzió vagy… - lépett el Zirconiától és Titániumék felé vette az irányt. - Igen, az volnék – mondta magában, miközben két kezére pillantott ahol alkotói ékkövei ragyogtak. - Zirca? – szólalt meg Fea hangja markánsan, ami felébreztette a fúziót álmodozásából. Mikor felemelte fejét Fea kicsit aggódó tekintetét látta maga előtt, aki gyengéden fogta az egyik karját – Jól vagy? - Csak mester és tanítvány, ha? – súgta Angelit az értetlen Titának. - Igen – rázta meg fejét Zirca – csak elkalandoztam. – mosolyodott el. - Ne hagyjuk ki ezt az edzést? – nézett a szemébe a férfias. Zirconia egy ideig gondolkozva elmerült az elvarázsolt tekintetbe majd Angeliték felé fordulva kiszabadította a karját a szorításából. - Nem, dehogy! Muszáj edzenünk! – sietett társához – Végül is ezért jöttünk ide – rántotta meg a vállát. - Ahogy akarod – kulcsolta össze a karjait. - Először ellenünk lesztek, majd más beosztást is kipróbálhatunk – szólalt fel Angel. - Rendben – visszhangozták az Árnyak. Felsorakozott a két csapat: az otthoniak a lázadók ellen. Mindez csak barátságos mérkőzésnek tűnt, de valósághűen tükrözte az egykori ellentéteket. Fegyvertelenül léptek színre. Titánium szomjazott már a harcra, annyi szenvedést kellett eltűrnie. Zirca magabiztosan figyelte ellenfeleit, Angelt aki néhány szót köpött pribékjének terveiről és Feát akit látszólag nem nagyon foglalkoztatta Angelit mondandója, hanem csak támadó állásban állt. Már jól ismerték egymást, ezért nem is kellett egymásra figyelniük, tudták egymás taktikáját. Egyik pillanatban Angelit felemelte két kezét és egyet tapsolt vele: a harc kezdetét vette. Tita őrül módon rohant ellenfeleinek, aki már a második lépésnél szörnyeteg alakban támadott. Fea nem is hezitált: mikor Tita közel ért hozzájuk egy kört rajzolt ujjaival a levegőbe, melynek nyomán szikrázni kezdett egy forma, megnyitott egy átjárót. Az elfajzott a meglepetés pillanatával átesett az átjárón és azon kapta magát, hogy az orra fájdalmasan beleütközött az aréna szemben lévő falába. Zirca fájdalmasan húzta szája szélét a kvarcra nézve, mikor ráeszmélt, hogy most az ellenség támad: Angelit akrobatikus léptekkel futott a fúzió felé. Zirconia megfeszülten várta Angelitet, aki a pillanat adtával felugrott és próbálta arcon rúgni az óriásnőt, de az karját feje elé tartva megvédte magát. Angel egy szaltóval a földre ugrott, mikor Zirca hasba akarta rúgni, de megfogta annak lábát és egy erős csavarással megperdítette a fúziót a levegőben, aki egyensúlyát vesztve a földre esett. Nem adta fel. Megtörölte ajkait és dühösen Angelit fölé emelkedett. Szárnyaival, a lámpa fényeit eltakarva borította be óriási árnyékkal az előtte állót. Hirtelen összecsapta fényalapú tollas testrészeit, majd azok között lévő testtel keringett egyre nagyobb lendületet véve, mielőtt hozzávágta volna a falhoz azt. Angel teste megrepesztette a falat és szédülten hullott a porba. Zirca ránézett Angelitre és mivel nem reagált, ezért másik ellenfeléhez szegezte tekintetét, de látta, hogy már Tita harcol vele. Erősítésként hozzáindult repülve, de amikor felemelkedett valaki belekapaszkodott a lábába, majd egy hirtelen rántással a földre hajította. Zirconia felett Angel állt egyik tőrét a torkához szorítva. A fúzió összeszorította szemeit ellenségesen és kirúgta a lábát az otthoninak. Angelit a földön puffant s Zirca került jobb helyzetbe: megidézve pengéjével készült lesújtani. - Vége! - hangzott fel Fea hangja. A fúzió felnézett és eltávolodott ellenfelétől, majd nyújtotta a kezét Angelnek, aki egy pillanatig hezitált majd belekapaszkodott a kezébe és felállt – Jól harcoltatok, de azt hiszem itt az ideje pihenni! Zirconia gyere velem. – Zirca búcsúzó pillantást váltott Titániummal és Angelt is egy pillanatig figyelte, míg Aranykőhöz sétált. - Várj, adnék valamit jutalmul Zircának, mivel ilyen nemesen harcolt. – lépett hozzá Angelit és a kezébe nyomott egy apró eszközt. Zirca érdeklődve nézte, csavargatta, majd Angel megfogta a kezét – Majd a szállásodon nézd meg, nehogy eltörd! - Köszönöm – biccentett alig láthatóan, majd Fea oldalán elsétált. Keresztülsiettek a hosszú folyosókon, Aranykő lakosztályához érve befordultak az ajtón. Fea berántotta maga után a fúziót és alaposan bezárta az ajtót. Fülét annak lapjára tette és egy ideig hallgatózott. Aztán ellépett attól és megvizsgálta a lámpákat, benézett a szekrényekbe, leszedte az egyik plafont borító lapot. Mikor végzett óriási kuplerájt hagyott maga után. - Ez most mire volt jó? – értetlenkedett a fúzió. - Csak poloskákat kerestem. Azt hittem kevésbé bíznak meg bennem – mosolyodott el. - Még mindig nem értem. – huppant le az ágyra. - Hát így már nem fognak indokot találni, hogy megszöktettem a hajó lázadóit – ült le Zirca mellé. - Mi? Segítesz nekünk? – nézett rá meglepetten. - Igen, Angel mindent elmondott, arról, hogy mire készül, és ezért amiben csak tudok, segítek. - Köszönjük – fogta meg Fea kezét Zirca. A férfi mosolygott majd közel hajolt a fúzió arcához. Az Árnyak vezetője csendben figyelte mire készül Aranykő. Fea elmerengett Zirconia óceán kék szemeiben egy ideig, majd felemelte egyik kezét a fúziónak és megcsókolta azt. - Azt hiszem, kijár egy kellemes fürdő a hölgynek, ez után a fárasztó nap után – húzott széles mosolyt arcára. - Igazad van – felállt elpirulva, majd egy törülközőt vett magához. Egy halk kuncogás hagyta el torkát és megindult a zuhanyzó felé – Tudod, ebben sosem fogsz változni. - Akarod, hogy ezt megcáfoljam? – nevetett, hátra dőlve az ágyon. - Ne! – egy kis tétovázás után szórakozott hangon. - Nos, akkor igazad van… – nevetett tovább. - És ez is az idők végezetéig így is lesz – kuncogott, majd megeresztette a vizet – Leskelődni nem ér! - Ne adj ötleteket – kacagott – bár így megvallva nem is hangzik rosszul. - Meg se próbáld! – állt be a víz alá. Pár perc elteltével Zirca kilépett a fürdőből, rajta kényelmes alvó ruha, fején a törülköző turbánná csavarva, hogy abban száradjon a haja. - Érdekes egy lázadó vezetőt így látni – nevetett. - Na, elmész te a csillagokba… - ült le az ágyra kezébe véve azt a kütyüt, amit Angeltől kapott. Próbálta aktiválni, de sikertelenül. Fea felült mellé. - Add, hadd segítsek – nyújtotta a kezét. - Nem kell, köszönöm, megoldom. – csavargatta tovább az eszközt. - Rendben. – dőlt hátra Aranykő. - Oké, most már segíthetsz – szólalt meg percekkel később, majd Fea hatalmasat sóhajtva vette el, majd kattogtatva a szerkezeten visszanyújtotta tulajdonosának. - Tessék. - Köszi, megint – a gépezet felé fordult és nézni kezdte. Egy üzenet volt benne: „Kora reggel gyere a központi szelőztető nyílás 7. szektorához. Ott várok rád. - Angel” – Akkor korán kelünk – húzta meg a száját. Fea sóhajtott egyet. - Gondolom korán is fekszel, szóval én azt hiszem, most megyek is a kanapéra…- Zirca bólintott egyet és amikor Fea befészkelte magát átmeneti alvóhelyén lekapcsolta a lámpát. - Jó éjt! – húzta magára takaróját. - Neked is. – halkult el Aranykő. Zirca egy pillanatig nyugodt volt, aztán eszébe jutottak a következő nap teendői. Meg kell küzdenie egy ismeretlen harcossal, és ha nem győz, az Árnyékok mind össze lesznek töretve. Hirtelen felült az ágyon. - Fea? – kissé remegő hangon. - Igen? – válaszolt félálomban. - Megkérhetlek, hogy most az egyszer aludj velem? – nyelt egy hatalmasat. Fea szó nélkül felkelt és az ágyhoz sétált, csendesen befeküdt – köszi… - Nincs mit – mosolyodott el. A fúzió egy rövid ideig csak mozdulatlanul feküdt, majd egyet morogva Feához bújt. Aranykő meghökkent egy pillanatra, majd karjai közé zárta Zirconiát. Zirca ezek után mély álomba szenderedett. Legbelül boldog volt Fea miatt. De nem tartott soká. Hamar eljött a reggel. A fúzió akaratlanul felkelt. Semmi kedve nem volt elhagyni alvó társát, de muszáj volt. Felült ágyuk szélére, megérintette egyik ékkövét és átlagos ruhájára váltott. Lassan felállt, írt egy rövid beszámolót Feának, hogy hova is megy. Kitette egy látható helyre, majd elindult. Megkereste a helyet ahová Angel kérte őt. Nem sokkal később a szellőztető nyíláshoz is ért, ahol egy ismerős alak várta: Angelit. - Miért hívtál ide? – kérdezte Zirca. - Szeretném bővebben elmagyarázni a tervemet, itt nem láthatnak meg a kamerák, s nem hallgathatnak le poloskák – válaszolta mire a fúzió bólintott és közel hajolt hozzá. Angel elmesélte tervét, részletről részletre, pontról pontra. - Titánium tud róla? - Igen, mindent. – a fúzió biccentett. - Akkor mindenki menjen vissza a helyére, az arénában találkozunk! – elsietett az egyik irányba, mire Angelit a másikba. Zirca lopakodva ment a folyosókon, nehogy észrevegyék, hogy kísérője nélkül közlekedik. Elbújt a kvarcok elől, elfutott némán a méltóságok mögött, mikor Fea ajtajához ért. Kopogni akart, de mielőtt ráverhetett volna az ajtóra az kinyílt előtte és Aranykő berántotta magához. - Végre – sóhajtott és bezárta maguk mögött az ajtót. - Mi az, csak nem aggódtál? – tette keresztbe karjait és mosolygott Feára. - Persze, hogy aggódtam! Egy óriási hajón vagy, amin ráadásul simán eltévedhetsz. - Nehéz egy eset vagy… – mély lélegzetet véve forgatta szemeit, majd beljebb ment. - De visszataláltál, nélkülem – mosolygott és kitárta a karjait – Az ölelés hol marad? – Zirca hezitálva állt. - A Földön hagytam – kuncogott. - Valóban? – emelte fel a szemöldökét Aranykő – Pedig az este kaptam belőle egy nagy adagot… - húzta ki magát, majd magához rántotta az egyesülést megsimítva az arcát – nos? - Legyen jó napod…- sóhajtott és átkarolta Feát. Fekete végig húzta közben kezét Zirconia selymes haján és viszonozta az ölelést. - Jól gondolom - hajtotta a fejét Zirca vállára –, hogy kezdek bejönni neked? – meredt a szemeibe. A fúzió elfojtott mosolyt rejtett el az arcán, majd elvörösödött és választ próbált megfogalmazni, de Fea félbeszakította – Nem kell semmit se mondanod, az arcod mindent elárul – Zirconia elvörösödve felnevetett. - Na jó, voltam olyan béna, hogy a hülye csajozós trükkjeidnek bedőltem, de gondolom, hogy túl fogsz lépni rajtam nem soká… - Hát nem hinném. Eddig te voltál az első lány, akit ilyen nehezen tudtam meghódítani. Rekordot döntöttél. És – forgatta ő is a szemeit – sikerült megkomolyodnom a nők terén. - Miattam? Nem én csak… egy árva kis földi fúzió vagyok, én nem tudnék ilyet… - Fea megfogta a vállát. - De mégis sikerült… - szorosan magához ölelte. Zirca meghökkent. Soha nem gondolta volna, hogy tettei valakit változásra bírnak valaha, de mégis sikerült. Fea egy idő után elengedte – Ideje mennünk. - Máris?! Mármint, hogy természetesen. Dolgunk van. – távolodott el Feától összekulcsolva karjait. A férfiú egy pillanatra félrepillantott a földre nyelve egyet, majd felkapott egy táskát, amit vállára biggyesztett. - Indulhatunk – nyitotta ki az ajtót Fea de a fúzió csak állt kinyújtva a férfias felé karjait – mit csinálsz? – húzta fel a szemöldökét. - Bilincselj meg, nem láthatnak meg úgy meg mintha valamiféle bizalmi kapcsolatban volnánk, mert, ha a terv végbe megy… gyanakodni fognak rád. – Fea bólintott. - Igazad van – emelte fel markáns tekintetét és a fúzióhoz lépett. Kezét elhúzta Zirca kezei felett és egy ∞ alak jelent meg a fúzió végtagja körül – kényelmes, de csak én tudom leszedni rólad. - Rendben – hajtotta le gondterhelten a fejét Zirconia és kilépett az ajtón. Fea megfogta a vállát és vezetve őt kísérte. Végig sétáltak a hosszú folyosókon, melyeket hidegzúgás töltött be. Senki nem jött velük szembe, még a kvarckatonák se. Egy idő után befordultak egy sötét helyre. - Mi..mit csinálsz? – nézett aggódó tekintettel Feára. - Ez az öltöződ - dobta le a táskáját és egyből el kezdett kipakolni belőle – ülj le oda! – mutatott egy aprócska beülőre fel se nézve. Csak idegesen pakolászott. Zirca bólintott és engedelmeskedett. Körbenézett a helyiségben. A falakon kopott karom nyomok, pislogó lámpa majd egy rácsokkal körülvett ajtó… A rémisztő helyen végig futott a hideg is hátán szerencsétlen fúziónak. Az ijedtségből, elveszettségből Fekete Arany két világító szeme keltette fel, aki azon nyomban levette bilincsét és átkarolta – győzni fogsz! – nézett bele a szemébe. Zirca felemelte fejét, tekintete határozottá vált. - Tudom – húzta össze elhívatottan és öklét összeszorította. Fea megfogta a kezét és fáslival el kezdte bekötni. - Az ütéseknél kevésbé fog fájni a kezed… - tekerte körbe, hogy tudja még mozgatni kézfejét – meg persze jobban is tapadsz – kötötte el és egy mellvértet vett elő – Állj fel! - Rendben – vette el a mellvértet és idomaihoz illesztette. Mintha ráöntötték volna. Az elején egy kopott sárga csillag volt, Fea biztos a földi háborúkból szerezte az elbukott lázadó hordák maradékából. A férfias lassan végig húzta kezeit a mellvért bőr pántjain majd összefűzte azokat. Egy pillanatig némán állt elmélázva Zirca alakjában – Mi az? – fordult meg a fúzió. - Semmi – mosolyodott el – csak csodás vagy. - Ohh ne most kérlek! – pirult el halványan. - El kell ismerned, ebben igazam van... – kuncogott, majd felerősítette váll- s karvédőit Zircára. - Bolondság és az vagy te is – nevetett. - Piritnek nézek ki? Tudomásom szerint nem… - kacagott és feltette a térd- és sípcsontvédőket is. - De elmennél annak! – vigyorgott. - Valóban? – emelkedett Zirca magasságába. - Igen – kuncogott a fúzió és Fea az arcához hajolt. Mikor nevetésük elhalkult csendesen kezdték összetolni fejüket, Zirconia Aranykő nyakát átkarolta, Fea is a fúzió testét magához húzta és mikor ajkuk majdnem összeért egy hangos csengő szólalt meg. Fea aggódva felnézett. - Itt az idő! – kapott fel egy sisakot és az egyesülés fejére húzta majd álla alatt összekapcsolta. Megfogta Zirca kezét és elkerített rész felé vezette, majd kinyitotta a rácsot. A fúzió az elkerített részhez belépett, majd Fea kívülről rázárta a rácsokat – 30 másodperc múlva az az ajtó ki fog nyílni! – mutatott a Zirca mögötti kapura – Ha kimész Titánium kvarc és az ellenfeled ott fog várni. - Értettem – húzta ki magát, majd felhúzódott mögötte a kapu – Azt hiszem indulnom kell – lépett az ajtóhoz melyből vakító világosság áradt. - Várj! – szólt a rácson átnyúlva Fea Zirca után, aki megfordult – Vigyázz magadra! Szeretnélek még egyben viszont látni… - Mi sem egyszerűbb - mosolyodott el magabiztosan, majd kilépett a kapun. Kiélesedett előtte a kép: az arénában volt. Hangos övültések járták át a hatalmas helyiséget. A kör alakú teremben középen ült a hatalmas Gyémánt. Unottan ült sárgaszínű trónjában. Mellette feszesen állt hozzáképest aprócska Gyöngye. Körös-körül Zafírok, ritka Topázok, Zirconok, tiszta Kristályok, Emeráldok helyezkedtek el teljesen kikelve magukból. Zirca félre pillantott és meglátta nem mesze maga mellett Titániumot. - Fényességes, tiszta – hangzott fel egy élénk, mulatságos hang egy kihangosítón, mire az ékkövek többsége elhalkult - bölcs, fenséges, csodás… - Elég a Gyémántom. – szakította félbe a hatalmas sárgaszínű óriásnő kemény hangja. - …tiszteletre méltó Gyémántom és az arisztokrácia – folytatta – Üdvözlöm önöket eme csodás estén. A nevem Tangerin és én fogom ma felkonferálni az összecsapókat – lépett le a narancssárga színű kinézetével a csatatérre Tangerin – Kezdjük is a kihívókat, akik egyenesen a Földről érkeztek szerény társaságunkba. A kisebbik Titánium Kvarc, különleges képessége, hogy korrupttá képes változni – a közönség felé fordulva kezét szája mellé tette – Remélem bemutatja még ma este! - mire az ékkövek ujjongásban törtek ki – De tudják, nem is a legnagyobb mutatvány, hanem a fúzió – mutatott Zircára – ő vezére annak a maradék lázadónak, ami túlélte a sugarat. Igaz, nem egy Rózsa Kvarc, de mégis nagyérdemű – teremben elhalkultak a nézők jelezve nem tetszésüket a kvarc neve hallatán – De ne féljenek, nem a lázadó vezér lesz az egyetlen kvarc, akiről hallani fognak ma, mivel az otthoniak élén nem más száll csatába ezekkel a vandál pernahajderekkel, mint az eddig legyőzhetetlen, többszörös bajnok, a rettenthetlen Citrom Kvarc! – a közönség abban a pillanatban hatalmas őrjöngésben tört ki, mikor a Zircáékkal szemben lévő kapu kivágódott és egy óriási, vaskos alak lépett ki, aki megpörgette méretes bárdját és a földbe vágta. A nézőtéren mindenki tombolt a látványától. A Gyémánt szája szélén is megjelent egy halvány elégedett mosoly. Zirca végig mérte ellenfelét. Sokkal nagyobb volt, mint saját maga, ezért egy kicsit meginogott. Még egyszer körülnézett az arénában és meglátta Feát, ahogy a sorok között ül. Tekintetük találkozott. Fea biztatóan ránézett a fúzióra, aki ennélfogva új erőre kapott. Fea mellett Angelit kapkodó tekintetét is észrevette – Nos, Gyémántom? – hangzott fel Tangerin szava – Kezdhetjük? – a Gyémánt felemelte két hatalmas tenyerét és háromszor összecsapta, melyek a teremben visszhangzottak. Elkezdődött. Citrom elindult Zircáék felé, félúton felkapta széles bárdját. Zirca megidézte pengéit és kihívóan nézett a kvarcra viszont az másik célpontot szemelt ki. Titát vette célpontba. A szörnyes kvarc nem tudta, hogy mit tegyen így futásnak eredt az arénában körös-körül. Citrom követte őt. A fúzió vette a lapot és a levegőbe emelkedett. A magasban leszegezte a fejét és pörögve Citrom hátának célozta magát. Mikor Zirca az óriás kvarc hátába fájdalmasan belefúródott felhagyott Titánium üldözésével és a földre lökte a fúziót. Bárdjával épp lefejezni készült az egyesülést, de a fegyver és Zirca közé egy pallos ékelődött. Tita volt az. Megpörgette és kilökte Citromot az egyensúlyából. Mikor le akart súlytani a pallossal a hatalmas kvarc két tenyere közé fogta a pallos élét ezzel megállítva a halálos csapást. Titát meglepte a hirtelen fordult, majd Citrom megpörgette a pallost és a centrifugális erőnek köszönhetően Titánium kvarc nem bírta sokáig fogni a hatalmas kard markolatát. Így neki csapódott az aréna falának. Citrom megfordította a pallost és az eszméletlen Tita gyomrába készült lecsapni, viszont egy oldalról jövő rúgás hirtelen állkapcson találta. Zirca nézett farkasszemet vele. Citrom csillapítón megdörzsölte állát majd vicsorogva a fúzió felé lépett. Zirconia összetette két kezét, majd egy pillanat alatt végig húzva azokat egymáson megidéződött botja, ami először a levegőbe repült majd elkapta tulajdonosa ellenfele felé szegezve azt. Megfeszültek izmai. Citrom megpörgette feje felett a pallost majd Zirca elé dobva állt bele a földbe. Az árnyék a hatalmas fegyverre pillantott, s mikor felnézett a kvarc sietett felé. Nem habozott és végigfutott a pallos élén, majd a keresztvasról elrugaszkodva a felé futó Citrom fölött átívelt egy ugrás közben, de hogy még nagyobb lendületet vegyen az ugrás közben a kvarc harcos vállába döfte fegyverét. Kecsesen érkezett a földre, majd elégedett tekintettel végig mérte a már bedühödött ellenfelét. Az őrjöngő Citrom kvarc fújt egyet és felkapta a földről bárdját immáron sokadik alkalmon. Zirca hátra nyújtotta kezét, amibe egy másik markolt bele: Titáé. Egy lendülettel felkapta a fúzió a társát és ellenfelükhöz vágta őt, aki ismét az óriási kvarc pofáját célozta meg. Titánium arcba rúgta Citromot, aki egy pillanatra visszahőkölt. Fejéről már letörött szegekkel díszített sisakja annyit kapott. Zirca felugrott és tarkón rúgta így előre esett a kvarc. De mielőtt Zirca landolt volna a kvarc elkapta a lábánál és hozzávágta a földhöz. A nézőtéren üdvrivalgás mellett a harcos szép mozdulatára valamelyik Topáz is belecsapta villámját a csatatérre. A vezér nagyot nyekkent, de nem volt vége: a kvarc a torkának szegezte a bárdját. Tita, hogy megvédje Zirconiát a pallost a kvarc achilleszébe állította. Citrom felüvöltött és bárdját neki ütötte Titániumnak aki a földre huppant, de nem vesztette el eszméletét. Tita megunta a folyamatos megalázkodást, a kvarc szintjére fog lépni. A nagy fényességben egy szörnyalakot váltott. Megfeszült majd a kvarcnak rontott. Feldöntötte őt és fölé magasodott. A kvarc ellentartott, hogy Titánium ne harapjon bele nyakába. Az egyik pillanatban Citrom állon ütötte és ő került felülre. Lefogta nyakánál és lesújtott volna bárdjával, mikor Zirca egy fényesedésben egyesült Titániummal. Egy hatalmas alakká formálódott, aki Citrom fölé magasodott. Mikor kitisztult a látvány egy óriási emberszerű lényt láttak a teremben lévő ékkövek. Hat keze volt melyek között hártya-szerűen leledzett szárnya. Két szája volt és az alsóból tűzett okádott. Arcát hat szeme díszítette és hatalmas szögletes haja határolta be. Teste egy hosszú farokban végződött. A nézőtéren ijedten elhalkultak. Az ijedtséget még az is fokozta, hogy lekapcsoltak a fények az arénában. A Gyémánt is megfeszült az egyesülés láttán. - Citrom, végezd ki a fúziót! – hangzott fel a Gyémánt szava mire a kvarc riadt tekintete válaszolt. - A fúziónak van neve is! – szisszent fel a furcsa szörnyszülött és a Gyémánthoz közeledett. Kinyújtotta hosszú nyakát és ördögi tekintetét a hatalmas ékkőnek szegezte – Nevezzen Sötét Indigó Spinelnek, felség! – Sárga Gyémánt mérgesen nézett Indigóra. A fúzió visszahúzódott a csatatérre. - Kvarcok! – szólalt meg a felismerés után parancsolóan a Gyémánt hangja, de mire azok felsorakozhattak volna a Spinel hatalmas tűzfalakat okádott maga és Citrom közé. - Oh rájuk nincs semmi szükség – járta át a termet Indigó félelmetes hangja – a megegyezés szerint nekünk csak Citrom Kvarccal kell megküzdenünk. - Kvarcok! – azok fájdalmasan beleléptek a tűzbe, de nem tudták, hogy a kék tűz, amit Indigó okádott ki magából az sokkal forróbb, mint a sima tűz. Voltak, akik a tűzben maródtak ékkövükbe zárva, de voltak olyanok, akik visszafordultak. - Csak én és a kvarc! – fordított hátat Spinel és egyik kezével a földhöz szorította Citromot. Lehajolt hozzá és ráfújta meleg lehelletét. - Nem engedem! – ekkor azonban Indigó ráharapott a kvarc fejére és letépte a testéről. Hangos sikítások hallatszottak fel. Abban a pillanatban egy hatalmas fényes robbanás töltötte be a termet, mely után minden elsötétült. Az Árnyékok szétváltak és kisiettek az aréna kijáratán. Angel kint várta őket. A teremből még kihallatszott az ékkövek kétségbeesett kiálltásai és hogy a Gyémánt az energiaforrás újbóli felkapcsolását parancsolta. Angelit maguk után lezárta az egyetlen kijáratot az arénából. - Jó, hogy itt vagy – szólalt meg Titánium lihegve. - Téged is jó látni, vagy nem látni – mogorván Angel. - Mondd, hova menjünk! – sietett végig Zirca a folyósókon megidézve lándzsáját melynek vége világítva mutatta az utat. - Zirconia, te menj Atlantiszért, a A18-as részlegen van. Titánium Kvarc, te meg keresd Padparadshát, úgy tudom átvitték a béta börtönbe – parancsolta Angelit. - Tudod, hogy nem leszel nagyobb, ha a teljes nevünkön hívsz… - fordult be egy sarkon Tita. Angel egy kereszteződésben megállt. - Zirca, te arra menj – mutatott egy szebben kidíszített folyosóra. Zirca elindult abba az irányba, de hirtelen megfordult. - Atlantiszit miért nem a béta börtönben tartózkodik? - Piropék megnyerték a „pert”. Aura addig alázkodott meg míg a Gyémánt beadta a derekát, hogy felmentsék a vádak alól. Így a címe is visszaszállt Piropra, ahogy a trófeái is – mondta komolyan. - Szóval most ott van… - fordult a folyosó irányába. - A C csomópontban találkozunk! – sietett el Angel. Zirca bólintott és elindult. Követe a szobaszámokat, ajtókat, majd elért egy vörös-fehér ajtóhoz. Ott még nem kapcsolódtak le a lámpák. A fúzió a fülét az ajtó lapjára tette és hallgatózni kezdett. Mikor egy idő után nem hallott még mindig semmit benyitott. A szobában félhomály volt. Mikor Zirconia körülnézett a szobában meglátta a ketrecbe zárt Atlantiszitet. Ijedten meredt egy pillanatig Zircára és amikor ráeszmélt ki az kiálltani akart, de vezetője befogta a száját. - Kiszabadítalak, csak maradj csendben! – súgta a fúzió és el kezdte feltörni a zárat. Mikor kinyitotta az ajtó kinyílt és Atlantiszit a karjaiba zárta zokogva megmentőjét. - Annyira rossz volt… - hajtotta vállára fejét. - Tudom… - majdnem befejezte mondandóját, de észrevett két közeledő alakot, majd bevetődött egy gardrób-szerű kis szobába és befogta Atla száját. Ezután felkapcsolódott két halványan égő, vörös színű lámpa. - Gyere kedvesem! – vette ki Zirca Aura alakját, ahogy Pirót vezeti. Felültek egy ágyra – Ne tudd meg mennyire hiányoztál – csókolta meg Piro kézfejét. - Meghiszem azt! – vigyorgott Piro közel hajolva Aurához. - S tudod miért? – nézett kajánul. - Annyira hülye azért nem vagyok! – csókolta meg Piro Aurát, aki a karjába zárta őt az ágyba dőlve. Hirtelen a lámpák lekapcsoltak – Ez mi volt? - Én aztán nem kapcsoltam le a lámpákat... – ült fel Aura. - Akkor menj és nézd meg, hogy mi volt az! – parancsolt rá Piro visítva. Aura sóhajtott egyet, majd felkelt és az ajtóhoz lépett – Várj! - Igen? – fordult meg Angyal. - Én is jövök! – pattant ki az ágyból és kiviharzottak ketten a szobából. Zircából egy hatalmas sóhajtás hallatott. - Kezdem sajnálni Aurát… - kuncogott a fúzió. - Szerinted elmentek? – aggódva Atlantiszit. - Nagy eséllyel. – állt fel Zirca és az ajtóhoz lépett melyhez odalapította fülét – Vagyis igen. Siess Atla! – nyitotta ki az ajtót, melyen kilépett. Atla követte őt. Zirca megfogta Atla vállát és vezette őt a sötétben. A folyosók követték egymást, szinte olyan volt mintha eltévedtek volna, de egyszer csak egy kar fogta meg őket. - Zirca? – szólalt meg egy ismerős hang. - Tita? – világította meg botjával Titániumot, aki Pharáht fogta kézen. Mikor meglátta régi barátját szorosan átkarolta – Angel? - Még nincs itt – mondta Tita. - Dehogynem! – sietett el mellettük az említett személy Fea társaságában. Zirca és Fea tekintete egy pillanatra találkozott és megálltak egymással szemben – Kövessetek! – ment el egyenesen. Zirca Angel után nézett, majd Feára aki bólintva jelezte, hogy nincs itt az ideje annak amire gondolnak. A csapat Angelit után iramodott. Angel a menekülő hajókhoz vezette a társaságot, de mikor odaértek felkapcsolódott a világítás. - Ne – remegett meg Pharah. - Ne félj, még időben el tudunk menekülni – feszítette fel az egyik hajó ajtaját Angel. - Üljetek be! - parancsolta Zirca. Az árnyak engedelmesen befészkelték magukat aprócska menekülő hajóban. Angelit is belépett és megidézve egyik pengéjét szétvert egy a hajó oldalában felszerelt dobozt. - Mit csinálsz? – fogta meg a kezét Tita. - Talán azt próbálnám, hogy ne akadjanak ránk a későbbiekben – szabadította ki a kezét és ketté a szerkezetet, majd elengedte a penge fizikai formáját. Beült az irányítóiszékbe – Rád várunk vezetőnk! – szólt Zircának. Zirca bólintott egyet. - Egy pillanat… - fordult Feához. - Ez azt jelenti, hogy soha többé nem fogjuk látni egymást? – nézett Fea Zirca szemébe, aki közel lépett a férfias. - Remélem nem – állt egy másodpercig némán előtte, majd magukhoz húzták egymást és csókba kezdtek. - Tudtam… - sóhajtott Angel – Indulnunk kéne! – a két szerelmes eltávolodott egymástól. - Ne felejts el! – lépett be a hajóba Zirca. - Megkereslek ígérem! – rogyott össze – de itt kell maradnom a biztonságotok érdekében. - Tudom – csókolta meg még egyszer a fúzió Feát, majd lehúzódott a hajó ajtaja. - De mikor talállak lássalak még! – tette Fea a kezét az ajtó üvegére. Egy másodperccel később lezáródott a nyomáselválasztó ajtó is és a hajó négy másikkal együtt kiszállt az űrbe és fénysebességgel eltűntek. - Kérlek, vigyázz magadra csillagom. '' '' ' '''''Köszönöm, hogy végig olvastad ezt a viszonylag maratoni hosszúságú részt és remélem nem fogok késni az elkövetkező részekkel, mint ennél '�� ' Kategória:Blogbejegyzések